


Battle for Immortality

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Winter - Song of Cheimon [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 自设CG世界二战v1.5，偏零雀个人向。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Battle for Immortality

01

 

“你随时可以开始。”她说。

她站在媒体区当中，抛出问题后也迟迟没有坐下。座位排在她后边的记者开始不安地挪动身位，交头接耳，窃窃私语着对此进行抱怨。他不能听得很真切，然而事情总归会这样发生，依照常理、依照亘古不变的人际摩擦形式都是如此。女人站在他视野当中，金发整整齐齐从两侧梳开，露出饱满的前额和一丝不苟画好的眉梢。越过讲台到媒体席之间的这段空隙，他可以看见她明亮的、执拗的眼睛。她没有容许自己拒绝回答这个问题，他意识到。即使事实上没人能命令他非得去做什么了。

“好。”于是他从喉间挤出音节。被容许参与这次发布会的媒体并不很多，他挨个儿审视过去，从记者们的脸上找到显而易见的激动神情，看着他们各自准备好了速记用的纸本或录音笔。总会有人抛出这个问题来的，他很清楚这点。人们总是会在一次纷争的起始提起上一次的结局，即便不是这样，即便他们并不处在另一次动乱开始的位置上，那些人也巴不得见缝插针地向他抛来同一些问题。你完全没有参与上一场战争的最后阶段，你在第九十九任皇帝登基时就不见踪影了，你为什么消失了？你为什么放任战争格局走向颓势？那阵子你去了哪里？闪光灯在视野中四处流窜，从东侧到西侧，由远及近，然后又是另一轮。登载出去的照片都一样，影像也都一样，ZERO从不摘下面具，哪一种取象设备都拍不到他的脸面。人们看到的只是同一个影子，站在高台上，以英雄的身份接受审判囚犯似的质问。这么些年过去了，能够参与进这个过程的那些人仍然乐此不疲。你躲在哪里逃过了前任皇帝的追捕？你在刺杀计划上谋划了多久？你那时候有为自己预备好退路吗？

——作为一手结束上一次战争的英雄，你对那时的事情还记得多少？

所以看吧，即使米蕾·阿什弗德不从这些已经令人熟悉了的问题当中挑出一个来抛给他，也早晚有人会替她发问。她的问题甚至也算不得多么尖锐了，至少在大多数人看来如此。在他们看来，有什么人会抗拒谈及自己的功勋呢？一旦你被打上胜者的烙印，杀死的性命也都成了值得吹嘘的事迹，可以在酒馆里醉醺醺地夸夸其谈，可以在壁炉边讲给孩子听。故事里只存在英雄和恶棍，不存在一个活人和另一个活人。

好，他想。无非是老生常谈。他微微前倾了身，双手扶在台前两侧。他看见过于频繁的闪光灯，他在面罩底下觉得鼻翼发痒。他想揉揉眼睛，于是他用力眨了眨。这不过耗去了片刻，但他忽然听不见那些窃窃私语的嘈杂声和更多不安的、肢足磕碰的细末动静了。他轻轻覆压了一下手掌，站立的女人终于坐下身去，灯光从她脸上褪去，她遁入阴影中的面容从亮黄的变回浅灰的。

“很多人在跟我提起那一天。”他说，“那一天的确很特殊。我上过战场，很多次，比多数人所知道的更多。上战场是在赌命，没有排演好的结果。可那一天——那是个被排演好的结果。”

他停顿了片刻，面对疑色平静补充道那排演指的是筹划，他当然筹划了很长时间。只是那次行动不能落败，任何因素都不允许他失败，所以于他而言便也不存在其它可能。疑惑散去了，他在面具底下听着自己传递出去的、经过机械微妙修饰的声音，那与他的本音并不相似，又与他头颅中实际回响的声音相叠。那个声音更像是一个样本，从ZERO其人出现在公众视野中的那一刻起便定下的样本，用它来发布宣讲，慷慨陈词，那是合乎规制的，而他不过是在用它来发声。这让说谎变得容易了些，让他能更容易把握到言语修饰的作用。谎言的价值在于他所说的未必是不存在的假象，他只是掺入了那么些模棱两可的部分。当他在用这个声音发声时，要做到这点仿佛会变得容易些。

“但是仍然有那么多的不确定因素，我还是得自己去试着把每一个都变成确定的。”他听见自己说，“所以总的来说，那一天同之前的经历相比，也并没有很大不同。”

 

02

 

起初他频繁地看见幽灵。这不是说他会做梦，他不做梦，他在清醒时看见它们。

就从他成功用一柄长剑刺杀了那位暴君的那一日起，他开始看见幽灵。人群欢呼的声浪离他很远，在低处、在足下，如潮水般涌动，慢慢漫溢而上。他在晴朗天幕下看见幽灵，来自于那位死者，仿佛就在那具由他刺穿的身躯跌落下去的那一刻，幽灵便出现了。苍白的，捉摸不定的，样貌衣着都清晰可见，往着白炽的光里乘风而去。

起初幽灵存在的时间太长，以至于他一度以为高台上的刺杀有了别的结果，或者实则从未发生过。当一个人在睁着眼睛的时候也会看见幻影，他就显然没那么容易辨清现实的界限所在了。理智告诉他幽灵是不存在的，鬼魂是不存在的，所以那要么是个活人，要么就是他的记忆出了毛病。所有人的记忆都出了毛病，时间还停留在夏日的末尾，没有刺杀，没有死去的皇帝。

但天气开始转冷了。很快连秋日都结束了，初冬的天空蒸去了大部分的明快色彩，在清晨落下冰冷的薄雾。他醒过来，正常洗漱，吐掉嘴里发苦的水，刮干净脸，换上出外的衣服，预备前去回到女皇身边。他不知道自己应当在不列颠尼亚停留多久，也不知道超合众国是否还容许他踏回曾经属于ZERO的位置。他不很关心这些，他只去当前需要他的地方。

娜娜莉需要他。即使于外界看来，而事实也是如此——正是他取走了她兄长的性命。

他出门前幽灵站在窗边，淡淡看望着他，然后被他关在门内。一道门关不住那个影子，更多道门都关不住。幽灵跟着他，但凡他还将披风披在肩头、面具遮在面前，那幽灵便总会在不经意间叫他瞥见身影。穿着皇袍，穿着他死去时的着装，胸口并没有化不开的血渍。在窗前，在某一个拐角处的阴影中，在他望进镜子里的时候。他不愿表现得疑神疑鬼，于是他也不搭理那个影子。幽灵不主动出声，只是看着他，叫他分明看得清那双幽深的紫色眼睛。

他在夜间独自坐在住处，空空荡荡的寓所，冷清得不像有活人居住。他点燃香烟，抽掉了小半支，然后看着火星在卷烟纸上缓慢地侵蚀出焦黑痕迹。他只点了一盏夜灯，烟雾飘荡上去，叫那朦胧灯光在他眼前晕散开了。他侧过头，幽灵坐在沙发一角，整个轮廓都模糊在暧昧的阴影里。

“你死了吗？”他直截了当地问。幽灵转过头来，熟悉面容上浮起微笑。

“你可以去看看我的坟墓，”他听见那个声音，那个与他在外所用的声音更相似的声音，死者留下的样本，“不是明面上糊弄人的那一座空的。”

他知道实际埋葬那死者的坟墓在哪里。他没有去看。就好像一旦他那么做了，事态便无可挽回了。他留在浑浑噩噩的幻景中，反正那没有真的影响到他的睡眠，也没有影响到他白日的工作。他强迫自己去回想那一日——本来无需强迫的，本来他便一直在应付旁人抛来的问题，尖锐地、血淋淋地剖开现实，又告诉他这份创痛实则是最大的荣耀；本来即使旁人不再提起那一日了，他也会记起更多来，沙哑的告别言语，被泪水浸湿的面罩，极为遥远的地方荡涤起来的欢呼浪潮，缓慢地、缓慢地将所有恸哭湮没——而今他强迫自己在空闲时刻意回想这些，再三反复地回忆这些，从他纵身跳上高台的第一步开始，拼接上利剑破空而去的风声，然后是那具身躯短暂依偎在自己肩头的那一刻。他看得见血，那鲜血仿佛是从他自己胸膛中淌出的，伴随着剧痛而来，伴随着无法痊愈的伤势而来——然而他是毫发无损的胜者，站在高台上接受欢呼，并从剑尖上甩落了过于沉重的血渍。

他反复回忆着，仿佛一次次将伤口重新撕裂，叫更多血淌出来。他看见自己的掌纹里渗满鲜血，他搓洗双手时留下的水却是清澈的。幽灵仍然在那里，没有真实的形体和影子，没有真实的重量和距离。一个源于回忆的倒影，不过如此。鬼魂是不存在的。

但即使他这么做了，也依然无法驱散那个幻影。

“我死了吗？”然后他问。他拧上龙头，将湿润手掌间残余的水渍拍打在自己脸上。他瞪着自己的脸面，开始分不清那一日死去的人究竟是谁。仍然活着的是ZERO，ZERO是那个人带来的名字。那么或许自己是死了的，早在那一日之前，反正他甚至知晓自己墓碑的方位。

幽灵从镜子里回望着他，并没有与他重叠。幽灵趴伏在他肩上，嘴唇贴近他的耳廓。他听见那个声音响起，遥远而空洞地回响着，不似低沉倾诉，而不过是冷淡地提起了昔日的一道指令：

“我没有容许过这件事发生。”

 

他知道要处理这类问题应该采取什么形式。幻症，偶尔会并发头疼和间歇性失眠。那没有为他在明面上造成太大的麻烦，反正就算ZERO的脾气如何古怪，实际能与他进行接触的人也不那么多。他还陪伴在女皇身侧，对外宣称超合众国要帮助革命军肃清秩序，倒也没有过多怀疑的声音传入他耳中。他不在外和幽灵对话，没有疯疯癫癫地去向每个人宣称他能看见什么，自然也没有人会给他任何应对建议。

没有药片，没有心理治疗师，横竖不过是放任自流。这很愚蠢，他很清楚。

白日的工作需要他保持头脑清醒，于是他远离酒精。他在衣袋里揣了香烟，只在夜间独处时点燃它们。那不再是底层军队间容易摸索到的那种劣质货，气味沾在小头目们的手指上和衣领边，灰烬掸在靴底和受罚者的脑袋上，烟雾喷吐间稍不谨慎就呛得叫人能把肺都咳穿。他早就从那一团泥沼似的糟烂处境中走出来了，但他并不觉得肺腑间轻松了多少。没有药片，也没有能够谈谈的人。香烟能稍稍缓解一点儿焦虑，也许是最便捷的途径了。

“你要是一直这么抽下去，那玩意会提早二十年要了你的命。”

他站在阳台上，背靠着栏杆，烟雾即将飘尽了，他烫到了自己的手指。幽灵在他指尖一抖不慎将烟头掉落在地、弯腰去拾起时出现了，从玻璃窗内走出来，面貌清晰，深色眼睛在夜间看上去宛如黑渊。活着的人支着自己的膝盖骨重新站起来，手指一弹叫仅剩半截的烟蒂落进了空荡荡的废纸篓里。

“依照我们的协议，”他说，“我以为给我定下的标准只是不主动寻死。”

他甚至咧嘴笑了一笑，这比他想象的要容易。对话不常发生，一经发生便也能照常进行下去了。“就算是吧。”他听见那幽灵说，“让自己变短命也算慢性寻死。”那副笃定的、不容置疑的、在那人生前最后的时光间常常用以下些傲慢判决的口吻，独属于鲁路修的口吻。他想起那名字，名字永远只是一个开始。

他在思绪暴动之前深深吸气，冷风倒灌进他的肺腑间，叫他轻轻打了个抖，又舒展开了肩膀。“人死了之后会变得更苛刻吗？”他问道。幽灵皱起了眉头，以他记忆中鲁路修会做的那般形式。他分明知道那不是一个活人了，也不会是一个真实存在的鬼魂，他还是盯着那个方向，即使他知晓自己不过是在愚蠢地凝视一片空处。

“不是我变苛刻了，是你自己这么以为。”他听见那幻影说，“把烟掐了。这就够了。”

 

要戒掉烟对他来说很容易。他在做某些事情时总是很容易，停止接受来自他人的援助，停止留在短暂的荫蔽当中，停止自己对故地保留的眷恋，那么停止点燃香烟也算不得什么。他早就做过，在本不该接触这玩意的年纪里就做过，沾染和戒断都来得一样快。对于一些被当作炮灰使用的倒霉蛋而言，挨上什么东西都不奇怪。他们既是丧家犬又是亡命徒，既遵守纪律又毫不介意违背些规制。然后是新宿，然后是一次驾驶经历，然后是困境，然后有人将他从困境中带离了。那没能奏效，但至少是一次尝试。那时的ZERO还没有遮盖住他自己的身形，不是什么人的影子，只是那个人本身。

然而那个时代结束了。打从他刺出那一剑起，那个时代就全然落下帷幕了。昔日塑造了那个名字的牺牲者定型在了他最后死去之前的样貌上，正如世人也那样为其盖棺定论。世人所记得的那位暴君伫立在他的视野边侧，不介意由他窥探、也不介意窥探他。幸存者再度点燃了香烟，目睹着那幻影不赞同地皱起了眉头。

那要么是个活人，而他的记忆出了毛病——要么只是他弄错了什么。他的生活中出现了一些小偏差，他知道原因。许多人会经历类似的问题，那些从战场上下来的人，那些目睹过无数炮火、眼泪和死者尸骸的人，一次汽车引擎的轻微爆鸣都像一粒子弹出膛，一阵节日烟火都会令人神经紧绷着试图逃过未至的轰炸。这类人很容易把世界看成另一种模样，以为生者已逝或死者犹存。

而他终究是认清了现实。现实是他仍然无法轻易摆脱那幻影，但也无法扭转那不过是个幻影的结局。“你是死了。”他听见自己说。幽灵向他微微颔首，没有否认他的话语。

“我是。”

“你是已经死了。”他说。他看着手头那支燃起半晌还未凑至唇边的烟，弓指一弹落下了一小截灰烬。“我不知道。”他说，“我不知道你为什么还在这里。我以为戒断一些东西对我来说一向很容易。”

他看向鲁路修的幻影，那幻症的产物也看着他。他又听见遥远的浪潮，缓缓上涨了，从他的足踝吞到腰腹，没过了并不平稳的呼吸。那可能只是血液的呼啸，可能是穿入屋檐下的风。他紧绷着肩背，注视着那顶着死者形貌的幽灵。幽灵向他微笑，没有因被驱赶而露出恼色。

“你总会做到的。”

 

03

 

超合众国的其他代表开始发言时，ZERO已经走出了镜头所能摄制的范围。他把自己关进休息室里，打算摘下面具让自己透透气。他有些气闷，即使他知道那并不是面具本身的问题。他侧身往盥洗室走去，也许洗一把脸。他打开那扇侧门时，门框被一只修着精致指甲的手给撑住了。“占用了一下地盘，只是想补个妆，多谢，抱歉。”方才在台下发问的女人站在那儿，淡色唇膏勾勒出饱满唇形。

她凑得很近，他看得见她眼睑上方扫过的一点儿樱粉色。ZERO往后退了两步，让她得以错身走出来。“所以现在呢？”他说，“你是打算像一位明白事理的女士那样走出去，还是打算像个合格的媒体人那样一旦逮住了目标便不轻易放开？”

“过去我可是以不讲道理而闻名的。”米蕾说。她肩靠在一旁的墙壁上，撩起了外衣的一侧袖口。“我们大概有，”她飞快地看了眼腕表，“十分钟。”她将衣袖捋平，用一种过分精明的眼神盯着他看。“排除掉额外因素干扰，也许是七分钟。”

“我记得你没有拿到单独采访的机会。”男人说。隔着面具看外界的事物还是有一些偏色，叫她打着卷儿的金发比他记忆中的要暗上一些。他谨慎地眯起眼睛，不着痕迹地侧过肩膀，预备找出一个适当的时刻抽身而去。昔日的学生会头目轻轻撅起了嘴唇，吹出一声叹惋的哨音。她摊开了双手，向他示意自己两手空空，然后才在身前抄起了胳膊。

“当然了，从来没有人能拿到。我也不会那么自负。”她说，“老实说，我也不想在这方面做什么新闻。所以我一个字也不会往采访稿里写。”

“没有记录？”他反问她，“记事本？录音笔？没有？”

“没有。”米蕾看着他，钴蓝眼睛里神色坚定，“我想跟你聊聊。”

她说得直白，不知好歹，丝毫没用上恳切请求的语气。那副理直气壮的做派反而让他感到了久违的亲切，一丝针刺般的记忆唤醒，叫他眼前短暂浮现了她更加年轻、更加不经修饰的样貌。“有趣。”他说，“大部分人不会像你这样跟我说话。”

他没有感到气恼，倒是对她这副态度感到好奇。米蕾微微扬高了眉梢，唇角掀起形似自讽。“他们敬畏你。”她陈述着，继而摇了摇头，“但我……我不知道，我可能没那么尊敬你，也不会对你感激涕零。”

“并不奇怪。”ZERO说。他的好奇遇到了一个可被推定的答案，感谢他被迫精修的洞悉能力，这让他也能够为这般主观的推定去下达一番判词。“你从来没有站在我所从属的阵营当中。”

“我以为你负责‘引领’阵营。”米蕾说。她目光锐利，他则不置可否地耸起了肩。

“也许。”

他放弃了在这喘息间隙取下面具的打算，退回了身后的房间中，伸手示意那位身为不速之客的女士自由落座。女人坐在桌几侧边的座位上，将更宽阔的地盘留给了他。他们的视线重新被压到同一高度上时，ZERO摩挲了一下自己的指节，在预备开口前深深望了她一眼。

“你，阿什弗德小姐，我知道你。”他对她说。米蕾·阿什弗德仍然是那个自作主张的米蕾·阿什弗德，而他认识她的时间比她所知的更长。“并非殖民区出身，不列颠尼亚本国的贵族，又过早地逃离了自己的家庭。你从未因出身而受到苛待，也不在意暴君统辖下贵族的没落。”他陈述道，在面具底下低沉叹息，“那位皇帝曾就读于你们家族开办的学校，对吗？那么我不妨大胆猜测，就私人层面来说，你可能还与他挺亲近的。”

别误会，他说，我可没有在指责你什么，我向来没兴趣做什么道德批判，只是——他注意到对方的神情，起先是讶异，之后变成了挑衅，没有心虚的成分，也没有半分愤怒。他话头一顿，用平淡口吻提起自己实际熟知的往事于他而言并非头一次，所以他心间翻涌而起的波澜也着实堪称微末。

“……所以当然。”他继续说，“你当然不会尊敬或感激我，因为我所立下的功绩从未惠及你所在的方位。对于你来说，我大概只是个取走你故人性命的凶犯罢了。”

倘若这场对话是公开的，他知道这听上去像什么。堪称尖刻的指责，声称她是战争犯的同情者、不义之人的帮凶。然而他说得平淡，她也并未为此动怒。也只在不为公众所知的时候，他们得以默契地互通这样一个事实：从某一时刻开始，单单与某个人相识而不拼死反对他都成为莫大的过错了，然而那般简单的公义实则从不能判定所有是非曲直。

所以米蕾没有发怒。她侧过面颊，钴蓝眼睛里闪烁着古怪光芒。“这么说也不太公平。”她声音干涩，作出了自己仅有的、并不真心实意的反驳，“我怀疑我从未真正了解过他。”

她叹了口气，放下了几分尖锐的戒备。他捕捉到了这一变化，无声地摇了摇头。“现在你来找我了。”他轻声说，“你想听到什么？一个故事？”女人转了转眼睛，重新掀起一抹温和多了的微笑。

“否则呢？”

“没有故事，女士。”他说，“我向来没有什么故事。”

他在面具底下短暂地闭了会儿眼，短暂而安全。他记忆中的不是一个故事，没有一个确切的开始，其实也没有一个可供描绘的结局。没有故事，那只是一段经历，年轻生命中的一段生活。他不是一个很好的讲述者，对事实加以编排和修饰从来不是他的工作。

“我知道你想听什么，或者说我知道大众想听到什么。”他说，“一幕戏剧，经典剧目。暴君，英雄。一次死亡立成一个标识。救世主的故事。”他在面具下抿紧嘴唇，试图让自己的别漏出什么嘲讽声息来。“没有什么救世主。”最终他说，“没有什么剧目。我做的和之前所做过的那些事情没有什么不同。”

他翻过手掌，轻轻做了一个攥起的手势。处决，终止，取走一道性命。他松开手掌时，那儿轻飘飘的，没有丝毫沉坠的实感。他像是跨越漫长时日抓握起一捧灰烬，然而在聚拢以前便涣散为尘埃了。

“做好吃枪子儿的准备，在集火中杀死什么人。只是这样了。”

 

04

 

早在规划好的那一次盛大演出开始进行之前，“刽子手”就已经是个令他耳朵生茧的称呼了。那会儿人们带着贬义这般讥讽他，又在独裁者的权力范围所及处顺从地低下头去，将嘲笑和咒骂都藏到暗处。那会儿皇帝本人还在发笑，他说你看，一旦我死去了，只怕对你的辱骂会千百倍地反弹起来。那会儿零之骑士陪在他身畔，对他谈及此事时的轻描淡写表露出无奈神情。

“那时候我也不用去在意了。”骑士这么回答。

到了那时候，枢木朱雀早已经死了。ZERO无需为此忧心，反正在世人记载中，那刽子手与暴君都同他毫无关联，唯有在刺杀发生之时才会被联系起来那么一时半刻。那么批判或辱骂都不至再落在他冠首上，这或许会让事情变得容易一些。

鲁路修知道的。是鲁路修命令他那么做的。

刽子手在世人眼中已经死了，实则蛰伏在暗处，等待着再度出手杀戮的那一日到来。“你当真做得到吗？”另一位旁观者曾问他，“亲手杀死他？”那一位旁观者眯起明亮金瞳，用一副通透审视的目光瞧望向他。他知道她的话语意蕴为何，她想询问的是他们之间错综复杂的纠葛，仇恨与并存的爱意，还有更多的、更多的东西，远胜于他们个人情感之上的责任与承诺。他知道她想询问什么，然而他避让开目光，并不顺着她所问的而答。

“我曾经是个士兵。”他这么说，“我习惯了。”

他在说杀戮本身。杀戮本身从不是一个困难的命题，他践行的次数足够多了，在他首次登入装甲骑之前便是如此，在他立下白色死神的名头之后更是无需辩驳。他原本不想沾染这些，然而他着实已经习惯了。他避而不答的举动让女人笑叹了一声，让她由他座位后方揽住他的肩头，给了他一个前所未有的温柔拥抱。

“你做的足够多了。”她说。

她手指抚上他面颊，又向上挪移，遮住了他的眼睛。他在黑暗中看见血，已死之人的尸骸，破碎的战场，连片的坟茔。他摘开她的手掌，他站起来，仅留给她挺立的背影。“而这和我之前要做的没什么不同。”他说，“都是一样，C.C.，我只是在听命。”

 

往后他也是这么告诉自己的。遵从约定，遵从指令，遵从一位故人最后许下的心愿。而杀戮本身算不得什么，他早就摸不清死在自己手中的人的数目了。但那不可能毫无影响，C.C.说。就算你经历得再多，你动手的次数再多，每一道性命在你手中终结时，你终究不可能毫无触动。“那么你呢？”他反问她，“你在朝人开枪的时候还会感到难过吗？你用不着欺骗我，也用不着欺骗自己。”

“会。”出乎他意料的是，那魔女干脆利落地这么答了。她眼睑微微翕动，冷笑道自己可不是多么冷酷绝情的混账，即使她觉得那样倒还好些。“而且你也不该和我作比。”她指责他，“你才多大？十八？十九？大多数这个年纪的人都还是些自以为是的小毛孩子呢。”

她捧着他的脸孔，短暂除去了遮掩、十足年轻的脸孔。她的样貌看上去还要更小，然而他知道她这般指责自己的立场何在。他微微摆头，脱开她钳住他下颌的手指。

“是啊。”他平静道，“多少人因为我，还不到这个年纪就死了。”

魔女没有在这一任ZERO身边停留太久。她在冬天前来，在最后一场雪化尽后便又悄然离去了。她不知晓幽灵的存在，他没有向她谈及半分。那些困扰着自己的麻烦，那些只能独自面对的麻烦，那些亟待解决、终将解决的长远的麻烦。幽灵出现的频率慢慢降低了些，至少不是时时刻刻都会出现在他周遭。但那幻影仍然会在不经意间映入他的视野，如窗玻璃前浮起的一片雾气，凝成的一斑水点，冬日里黏附其上的一片随时会化散的雪花。

“你看，”幽灵对他说，“你不过是遵循约定，所以没有什么是值得你多加歉疚的。”

“我知道。”他回答道，“我只是不太适应他们将我当成英雄。”

“你杀死了暴君，这是莫大的功绩。”幽灵对他说，“你是在做正确的事，起码它被规划成这样了。”

幽灵在说话时，样貌神情都如同他记忆中那般，挂着一副轻描淡写的神情就能很容易地谈起死亡。那熟悉感反而令他心头沉坠，令他霎时间窜生出片许难过。“我知道。”他低声说，“我曾经在意行为本身的正误，可我确实已经过了会因为杀人而陷入阴霾的阶段了。我习惯了。”他吸了口气，目光从幻影间错开了些。“但正是因为这样。”

正是因为这样，我所做的事情和过去没有什么不同，这一次我却迎来了欢呼。他在手掌间埋下前额，想着那遥远的浪潮，那冰冷的、奔涌的浪潮，从永远不曾与他们相识的民众中而来，而后将幸存者缓慢地拖入深沼。他肩头拂过一阵风，如亡灵往返，轻之又轻地拢下了一个拥抱。所以不，他说，我不觉得事情应该这样发生。

人们总在为杀戮而歌功颂德。幽灵的声音说，带着遥远而空洞的回响。这不会是头一次，也不会是最后一次。他们只在乎屠刀落向何处，而并不如何在乎举起屠刀的人。所以分异的不过是你在倾听谁的声音。

你该听听你自己的声音。

然后幻影隐去了。他独自坐着，木然看向空处，桌几上一小块褐色的茶渍，冷掉的半杯咖啡。他起身将咖啡倒进水池，冷水淋在他的指尖。他仿佛被烙铁烫过一般缩回手指，徒劳瞪着并没被弄脏的指尖。他蜷握起手指，握在空处。就在这么短暂间隙里，他忽然又想念起幽灵的声音了。

所以你看，他对自己说，杀死什么人从来不是问题的根源。你曾经在乎，那也不过是曾经的事情。那早就不再是问题所在了，反正无论哪一种手段都洗不脱更多的鲜血。所以即使谈及那一日，问题也不在于你杀死了谁。他伫立在那里，恍然意识到自那一刻起，困扰自己的并不是多么沉重的负疚感与对罪恶的自谴。困扰他的是一个空洞，空空荡荡，占据了本应剩下些东西的胸腔。

——问题只在于那让你同时失去了什么。

 

05

 

“你可以往通稿里写这些。”他说，“我说过的任何话。你全都可以写，如果你还记得我说了些什么。”米蕾讶异地眨了眨眼，对他的宽容显得有些无所适从。

“我可以吗？”

“当然。”他说，“不过就别指望有人能去认认真真地将它读完了。你干这方面的活，你明白我的意思。”

公众关注的焦点一向明确，煽动性的发言，决策性的指令，以及明白阐述出来的往事。没有人愿意在自我辩解上耗费时间，尤其在他甚至没能辑出一本回忆录的时候。那会成为一些填充版面的辅佐料，印成铅字或摆在网络页面上都是一样。他自认为事情会变成这样，但米蕾摇了摇头，不带恶意地对他进行了反驳。

“我干这方面的活，所以我比你更清楚事情是怎么运作的。”她说。她竖起手掌，从并拢的态势渐渐分张开来，在自己面前拉出一小段空间。“你所说的每一句话都会被拿去剖析的，不管你是不是在以多数人更容易接受的方式——按你的说法——讲一个故事。”她吹出一口气，没有形成一声响亮哨音。然后她将一缕滑到面前的头发拨回耳后，神情重新变得严肃起来。

“我不会写的。”她说，“神父也不会往外披露告解的内容。”

认真的吗？他很想用眼神这么质询她，幸而他还记得任何人都无法读到他的神情。“我可没在告解。”于是他出声回答，“很显然，已经没人为我判罪了。”

金发姑娘笑了一笑，眼神变得柔和了许多。“很奇怪，我觉得你像是在找人倾诉，而不是在故意让我碰钉子。只是你的表达方式不太讨喜罢了。”她喃喃道，嘴唇包覆着温柔叹息，“很奇怪，我总觉得我本该认识你。”他在面具下转开视线，短暂沉默了片刻。

“很多人都认识我。”然后他回答，“通过电视和网络。”

“不是那种认识。”米蕾说，“不过你说得对。”

她站起来，又撩起袖口看了眼腕表。相当守时，他想。于是他也随之起身，先她一步躬身告辞。“女皇要发言了，我需要在场。”他说，“失陪了，女士。”

他先她一步走出休息室的大门，没有在走廊上驻足，很快便将她背向自己远去的脚步声抛在了身后。他在拐角处顿了一顿，看见他名义上的副手倚靠在墙边闭眼假寐。听得他的脚步停下了，她才睁开了自己的眼睛。

“你想聊聊吗？”她没有给他们留下彼此维续沉默的机会，单刀直入地抛出了她的目的。他在面具下哼了一声，足够响亮，确保她也听见了。

“以什么身份，红月？”

女人伸出手指来，在自己耳边绕了一绕。她那双碧蓝眼睛里掠过一丝十足复杂的奇异光彩，像是悲悯或是其它更糟的东西。他没有刻意去留意。“随便。”她说，“我只是觉得你需要有人跟你说说话。”

“我经历过足够多的谈话了，也许太多了。”他回答她。他重新迈开脚步，往会场方向走去，错开她的目光后才落下他的道别。“但谢谢。”

 

06

 

那架装甲骑被送至黑色骑士团总部时，引来了不小的动静。那会儿他刚被当任的女皇坚决劝离了自己身边，原本做好了吃闭门羹的准备，却不料黑色骑士团和超合众国还当真都为他保留了一席之地。即便如此，他所能接触到的事务还是被限制了不少。过去的ZERO必然是拥有说一不二的权力的，他听那一人提及过。然而及至战乱平复秩序重建的阶段，即便ZERO这一身份从未与他一手创立的规制之间生出间隙，制约也必然会存在。

所以直到那一批军需品入库，详细清单才送到他手上。还不待他核查一番，拉克夏塔便一脸不耐地唤他去一趟训练场。“性能检测”，她给出的是这个说法。然后他便看到那架崭新的黢黑机体，仅在部分护甲侧方染了金漆。他在进行了片刻审视后猛然抬头，看向了站在墙壁玻璃后方的女人。她神情淡漠地看向训练场中，但从嘴边拔开了她的烟斗。

“谁让你们这么做的？”他盯着那方向问。他知道她听得见，那墙壁后方所有人都听得见他的问话。所有参与者，知情的或不知情的，对他面具下的脸孔有所猜测的、或被谁告知过那般猜测的，以及一无所知的。场中的指挥人员在他身畔敬礼，他余光瞥见那年轻人面带些许惶恐。说是年轻人，年纪应当比他的实际年龄还大上一些。指挥员清了清嗓子，换上了一副公式化的口吻：

“您还是需要一台座驾。我们和帝国方进行了一些技术交流，阿斯布鲁德先生提供了相当宝贵的支持……”

“我说——谁、他妈、让你们、这么做的？”

他在面具底下咆哮出声，经过转换的声音扩散出去，捎带上了忽然爆发而出的冰冷怒意。我不需要知道理由，他说，你们当然可以编排出一万种理由，我自己也能编排出来。探讨必要性毫无意义，回答我的问题。我要的不是理由，我要的是答案。他盯着那玻璃墙壁，他看见壁障后方的人影在走动、在为他的反应而叹息。他只感到愈发烦躁不安，直至身旁那年轻人的回答蓦然浇熄了他的怒气。

“……女皇陛下。”他听见指挥员说，“是女皇陛下首肯的。”

 

“你想聊聊吗？”

他坐在场地边缘，一言不发，看着技术人员象征性地对那架机体进行一轮又一轮的检测，就好像他们之前并没有反复核查过似的。人们在拖延时间，在等候一个合适的时机，那个时机需要他站起来应允才会出现。这地方最令他熟悉的一张脸孔向他靠近了，陪他一同毫无仪态地靠着墙角坐了下来。她屈起一侧膝盖，手肘搭了上去，和他一同将目光投向那伪装出来的忙碌现场。

“以什么身份，红月？”他问她。卡莲向他瞥来一眼，很快又将目光转了回去。她耸起一侧肩膀，旋即将手挥了一挥。

“随便。”她说，“我只是觉得你需要谁来跟你说说话。”

“很体贴。”他说，“但我恐怕谈话没有什么效用。”

卡莲轻轻哼了一声，音量恰好大到他能切实听见的地步。她沉默了一小会儿，而后重新抬起手来，冲着那方向并不精确地比划了一下。“那台机甲，”她说，“没错，外观经过了一些修饰，但主要功能的确是……”她扭过头来，稍微蹙起了眉心。他在面具下不着痕迹地偏转了视线，看向她的眼睛。“……按照兰斯洛特-阿尔比恩的设计去还原的。”她继续说，隐晦地叹了口气，又故作轻松地咧开了嘴，“而且我相当确信，那伙疯子技术人员还在原本的基础上进行了新世代改造升级。”

“所以呢？”他平淡道。

“那是当年性能最优的两台座驾之一。”卡莲用同样冷静的口吻回答他，“选择它的数据来进行复制还原和改造升级是合情合理的。”

“我看不出哪里合理了。”面具底下的人说。他完全将头转向了她，自暗处打量着、审视着这一位驾驶员。“黑色骑士团的王牌是红莲，始终是红莲。”他说，“我看不出多出一台高性能战斗机型的必要性。”

他看见卡莲狠狠吸了一口气，终究是没再继续按捺她那股脾气了。“我不想陪你弯弯绕。”她厉声道，指尖笔直冲向场地中央，“事到如今你只能接受它。你为什么不接受它？”

“因为我从不是在为自己战斗。”他回答道，“你也一样，红月。你是在为ZERO而做这些，到了今天仍然如此。”

他望着她。现在是她感到愤怒更甚于自己了，奇妙的是他先前的怒意反而迅速消退了。然而留下的不是平静，留下的从来不是平静。他感到疲累，胸腔当中空空如也。

他们所在的角落不会被监听，方才那番动静也没引来多少人的注意。仍在场内徘徊的几个记录员远远地望了眼这边，又投入回他们装模作样的工作进程中去了。“你想说什么？”卡莲继续说，声音里仍然夹杂着几分质问，“你想说ZERO仍然在，但你自己没了宣誓效忠的人选了？开什么玩笑？——娜娜莉呢？”那很接近于真相了，他想。战争应当结束了，他也无需重返战火当中了。曾经他所欲图保护的、能够向他下令的人已然不在了，被留下的仍然需要他保护的人也推拒了他的长久陪伴。

然而这并非他想避开这场谈话的根源。“不。”他说。他看着那双仍然盛满年轻的愤怒与十足生气的碧蓝眼睛。“我想说你不需要为此负责。”

他稍稍直起了背，撑在了自己的膝盖上，缓慢站立起来。“是的，兰斯洛特的驾驶员在你手下败亡了。”他用一种事不关己似的平淡口吻说，“那时你们处在敌对立场上——事实上，你们始终处在敌对立场上。你不需要为此感到愧疚，你甚至不需要担负他的死。”他站在那儿，贴在墙沿，意识到自己不知何时也学会了这点：轻描淡写地谈及死亡本身。他在心间暗叹，在面具下远望向那崭新座驾。“而就还原那架机型的性能这件事来说，这个决定也不是由你做出的。”他说，“你不需要把这视作自己的责任。”

他终究是学会这般漠然提及一次死亡了，只除了零之骑士的坟墓当中的确只有一具空棺。你看，他想，你的确该感到恼火，因为你自以为已被了结的一切实则并未彻底走向终末。你该因此感到恼火，而不是表示出多少歉意。无须予我安慰，也无须予我更多陪伴。他在面具下无声发笑，尽管他并不感到分毫喜悦。他听见卡莲深呼吸了几次，半晌才明确地吐出了一口气来。

“我可真够讨厌你的。”她低声说。男人伸出一只手给她，她毫不客气地借力把自己拉了起来。他松开她的手掌后听见她拍打身后可能存在的土灰，他则更加干脆地卸去了披风。他将布料在臂弯里裹卷了一道，又相当随意地向她抛去。然后他走向场地当中，怀揣着愤怒褪去后空荡荡的疲惫。

“我知道。”他说，“这样很好。”

 

他登入驾驶舱时皱起了眉头。

并不是说里头的陈设出了什么差错，恰恰相反，里头的布局几乎和他记忆当中的一模一样。来自不列颠尼亚的礼物，他嗤笑道，把自己安置进了熟悉的座位里。他摘去了面具，将变声器拆卸下来安置在了通讯旁侧。通讯当中传来按部就班的指示，叫他检查舱内布局，确认驾驶面板，随后再进行开机测试。他正准备答允，耳际忽然传来一阵尖锐爆鸣，霎时间淹没了他正常的思感与准备好的反馈答案。

他看见火。火焰伴着失控的电流，几乎在一瞬间将他的身躯撕裂。那没能获得致命的成效，他知道的，但只在现实中如此。他被突兀地拽拉入幻境当中，回到遥远的战场间，回到达摩克利斯之空，红莲在他面前发动最后一次突袭。他拼劲眨动双眼，摸索着完好的、崭新的面板，然后是握柄，然后是自己的手臂。他用力掐住自己的手臂，强迫自己看清眼前的场景。没有浮空的战场，没有拼死战斗的敌手，没有向他下令的人。

早就过去了。他告诉自己。已经结束很久了。这并没有让他耳畔的尖啸消散半分，反而令他愈发痛苦地抱紧了头颅。“设备有什么问题吗？”他听见通讯在向他传达声响，起先是问询，再三重复后变作了困惑的呼唤，渐渐捎带上了些许焦急。

“——ZERO？！……ZERO？”

他掐掉了通讯，手掌撑扶在控制台前。他的手臂在发抖，身躯每一处都传来无规律的幻痛。他剧烈喘息着，在强行隔断出的片许安宁间躬身蜷缩起来。他花费了很久才意识到自己的视野模糊是因为流泪，于是他去揩拭眼睛，他吸着鼻子，他发出更多急促而细微的抽噎。

你该责怪我的。他用力想着，几乎要让实质化的思绪透出头颅那般用力想着。我不该就这样溃败的。

他睁着眼，模模糊糊看见一个熟悉的幻影。幻影有许久不曾出现了，但在此刻如他所想般自阴影中重新现了身。你太苛责自己了，他听见那声音说。那声音不再那么清晰了，就好像留声机里头的记录随着年代推移而失真。无需苛责自己，那声音说，这并不是软弱的表现。

我活得很好。他想。他喉头堵塞了，试图发声而无法做到。我逼迫自己活得很好，他用力想着。我以为我能够做到。

这不能解决所有问题，那个影子说。

身体上的强韧永远都不是万能的，这是个很简单的道理。被殴打在胃袋上会呕吐出来，掐住呼吸会窒息，电击可以直接刺激神经，一颗子弹穿过头颅后会死。当然了，大多数时候他对于威胁的感知足够敏锐、也比较幸运，可以在实质上的打击发生前就逃开原地。他微微眯起眼睛，忽然间就不再置身于崭新的座舱里。他回去最初的牢狱间，腕臂被束缚，跪在冰冷地面上迎接不合规制的踢打和拷问。一切都显得毫无意义，试图宣泄情绪的人，借机解决麻烦的人，并不真正期待公正审判也不乐意求活的他自己。然后是火焰，裹在座舱当中的火焰，剧烈战斗后损坏的、爆出电光的器械零件，他知道在此之后会有一座墓碑。

——但他活下来了。只是活下来了。记着所有的身体上的强韧不可能彻底扛下的、长远的麻烦。你不可能避开一切，幽灵在他身旁弯下腰来，用虚幻的臂膀搂住他的肩背。你甚至需要迎接它们当中的一部分。

我知道。他回答道。就像你一样。

然后他闭上眼，在昏沉黑暗中停留了很久。终于那阵膨胀而悬浮着的痛苦消失了，轻轻放开了他，让他跌回座舱当中。他缓慢松开掐紧自己的手，抹了把前额渗出的冷汗，顺势揩拭了一下潮湿的眼角。周围空无一人，掐断的通讯发出杂乱电流轻微的嗞嗞声响。

他终于重新接上内线频道时里头已然炸开了锅，他费劲地听了好一会儿才寻回更加明晰的知觉。他掩住自己的口鼻，在底下深呼吸了三次，而后才缓慢地倒回到座位里。

“没事。”他听见自己说，声音平静无波，“刚刚进行了一些适应性尝试。一切正常，随时可以开始性能检测。”

 

他在晚些时接通了女皇的视讯。她看上去和叫他离开时一般平静，曾经稚嫩的面容间早已多出了令人熟悉的坚毅。她在自己拿主意，而不再需要经过任何人的允许了。娜娜莉·vi·不列颠尼亚在视讯彼端看望着他，审视他一成不变的假面，而他小心翼翼地将所有容易表显的情绪都藏回了它的后方。不再有怒火，不再有疲累，不再有尖刻的责问和对于存活本身的不堪重负。娜娜莉向他微笑，一类关切的、赞许的、令人无法责怪的微笑。“我听说了。”她说，“协调率是优秀，模拟战斗数据也相当不错。”

“当然。”他自嘲道，“我自认在这方面还是不会叫人失望的。”

他小心地掩饰了自己的嘲弄口吻，于是娜娜莉并未察觉到分毫不妥。隔着视讯，千里万里，还有一层面具，即使敏锐如她也无法探查到他的心思。“不过据说，”但她还是蹙起了眉头，表露出疑惑与少许担忧，“在你进入驾驶舱不久之后，出现了短暂的通讯中断事故？”他的手指在视讯范围之外猛一攥握，又缓慢松开。他将深呼吸的声息都减弱了许多，而后平稳望向屏幕上投映出的她的面容。

“没事。我只是……有点没摸准面板。”他说，“毕竟我有些日子没进过驾驶舱了。”

她大抵不会全然相信，他想，只是也没有万分怀疑的必要。果不其然，娜娜莉在那端叹了口气，之后就轻飘飘地绕开了这个问题。“ZERO。”她叫他。他知道她不只是在称呼这重假面的身份。“我只是希望至少能归还你一些东西。”

“我知道。”他低声说，“谢谢。”

但没有什么，他想，那些所交付的事物，付出的代价，死去的情感与它们所寄托的人——没有什么是真的还能被还回来的。

 

07

 

他说女皇的临战宣言必然能够鼓舞人心，但他未见得会多么喜欢。

他一早就这么说了，以至于卡莲对此多上了份心。事实上她感到惊讶，因为他着实有很久不曾明白地谈论“喜好”这种私人视角的问题了。“未必能够鼓舞到我。”在留意到她的惊讶之后，ZERO便适时改了口。但已经出口的语句是无法被咽回去的，何况更换一个更加隐晦的说法也不能消除她的困惑。

她没有什么过错。赶在卡莲问一句“为什么”之前，男人先接续了自己的话头。假使她所宣讲的东西不尽完美，她本身也没有过错。只是在那时候，在上一场战争里，她从未真正参与到局中。

“我以为她至少摁下过芙蕾雅的发射按钮。”卡莲说。ZERO摇了摇头，轻轻地挥了下手。

“她没有见到那武器即时造就的破坏。”他说，“她没有见过濒死的人——不，也许只见过一个。”他摇着头，手指蜷起后唯留下一根伸在外，又缓慢地勾了起来、似是在下摁。“她摁下过按钮，是的，”他说，“但她从没有向谁举起过枪。”

她没有见过尸骸。死于己手的尸骸，淌着血的，刚刚断气的，覆着混了血污的肮脏尘土的，甚至是不足完整的。她实际能眼见到坟墓的时候，战争早已经结束了。所以她也不过是一个过客，凭借着一些传递给她的、残存的火花而去揣摩事情的原貌，但终究不是一个实打实的参与者。

只是残存下来的参与者都爱着她，向敬畏希望那般爱着她。幸存者得以亲吻希冀的光芒，却注定无法从那双手中获得救赎。

他说他从不是在为自己战斗，卡莲记得。他曾经试图拒绝一台崭新座驾，试图拒绝任何将他与昔日的战争重新关联起来的举措。而今他终究是要回到战火中去了，他们都是如此。无人知晓往后他们该如何适应更多变动，以及适应比变动还要更多的、熟悉得令人心生绝望的部分。“我们准备好了。”而今女皇说。她的年轻面容上写着坚毅，那令她看上去散射着耀目光芒。那着实会鼓舞人心，卡莲意识到，同时也意识到了ZERO所说的话语意味。

然而没人是准备好的，她想。我们会以为自己做好了万全准备，但真正到了那一刻才发现在面对那般泥沼时，所有此前既有的尝试都无济于事。她看向那年轻的君主，表现得无可指摘，真诚得令人心生敬畏。

我们面临着又一场危机，女皇说。这威胁面向我们订立的秩序，面向我们得来不易的安宁。这威胁面向我们的国家，我们的民众，我们交付于彼此的信任。不列颠尼亚曾经面临过无数战乱，然而既已鸣响过终末的钟声，实则便无人希望听闻到下一次战争号角的响奏了。她目光坚定，提及他们曾经历过的黑暗年代，极权与暴政，而世界不应重返那样的年代。

世界不再需要依靠战争来征服他人的独裁者与刽子手了，她说，那一切已经终结，而假使我们再度举起武器，也不过是为了避免这一切的发生。

那一刻卡莲看向了后方席位上的那个身影，头戴假面，长披覆身。他沉默着，肃立着，身躯绷直如同一杆标枪。她仿佛听见遥远浪潮，人群对英雄的欢呼，那浪潮将一些东西溺毙在其中，一道性命、两道性命。那个影子肃立在那里，在无穷无尽的坍缩过后宛若一个现世的幽灵。她以为他会在那遮掩下发笑，或者为之愤怒，然而他开了口，在那番演讲结束后第一个开了口，声音清晰而平静，如同总结陈词，如同尘埃落定。

“……是的。”他说，“为了不再重蹈覆辙。”

宣讲结束了，战鼓敲响了。她看着他，看着那仅剩的影子。他在大门开敞时孤身一人迈步前去，无人胆敢挽留，亦无人伴随。他昂首走出门厅的那一刻，披风招展如黢黑旌旗。


End file.
